Sivatar (3.5e Prestige Class)
= The Sivatar = The Sivatar weaves her path of war against lawfulness through the divine spark of the deity that granted her her preternatural physiology. Through time, as the Sivatar unlocks the secrets of her profession, she will be granted additional limbs through the power of her divinities, until finally she will become a mortal avatar and a purveyor of chaos, change, freedom or destruction. Prerequisites *'Creature Type:' Humanoid *'Alignment:' Any chaotic *'Base Attack Bonus:' +6 *'Feats:' Martial Weapon Proficiency (Scimitar), Two-Weapon Defense, Two-Weapon Fighting. *'Spellcasting:' Must be able to cast 1st level divine spells. *'Special:' Character must be admitted into the cult of a chaotic deity and must have been accepted for the role of Emissary. Class Features All the following are class features of the Sivatar: Armor for Unusual Creatures: A Sivatar is considered non-humanoid for the purpose of wearing armor. Armor for a Sivatar costs twice as much as the same armor for a normal humanoid. Proficiency and Combat: From 4th level on up, the Sivatar cannot use shields anymore, as the off-hand side of her body grows its second arm. Due to the interference of each arm, a Sivatar is unable to wear bucklers. Regardless of the number of arms that a Sivatar has, she can only use one two-handed weapon, one double weapon or one ranged weapon at the same time. Spells Per Day: When a new Sivatar level is gained, the character gains new spells per day as if she had also gained a level in any one divine spellcasting class he belonged to before she added the prestige class. This essentially means that she adds the level of Sivatar to the level of whatever divine spellcasting class the character has and determines spells per day and caster level accordingly. If a character had more than one divine spellcasting class prior to becoming Sivatar, she must decide to which class she adds each of these levels of Sivatar for the purpose of determining spells per day and caster level. : At 1st level, after the ritual of ascension has been completed, the Sivatar neonate gains an extra arm. This third limb will grow out from under the arm that houses her primary hand in the course of a week. Once the limb is full grown, it functions just like the Sivatar's two normal arms and can perform the same activities. At this point, the extra arm is for all intents and purposes part of the Sivatar's body and if dismembered can be regrown via spells that incite regeneration like any normal limb. For the purpose of attacking, the new arm is treated like a second off-hand. The Sivatar gains further limbs at a 3 level interval; at 4th level, she gains a fourth arm under the arm that houses her original off-hand. At 7th level, she gains a fifth arm above her original primary hand's arm, and at 10th level she gains her sixth and last arm above her original off-hand's arm. The growing of an extra arm cannot be hampered by hostile spellwork, as it is cultivated through the influence of a deity. For each additional arm bequeathed by this prestige class, the Sivatar gains +4 to Climb checks and +2 to Intimidate checks. As these bonuses are inherent from the change of her physiology, they may be regarded as a racial bonus. : At 1st level, the Sivatar gains the Multiweapon Fighting feat. : At 2nd level, when wielding a one-handed melee weapon in more than one arm (not including natural weapons or unarmed strikes), a Sivatar gains a +1 shield bonus to AC for every off-hand arm that carries a weapon. When she is fighting defensively or uses the total defense action, this bonus becomes +2 for every off-hand arm that carries a weapon. : At 4th level, when all of a Sivatar's arms carry the same kind of one-handed light melee weapon (or scimitar), she gains a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls. This bonus does not apply to attacks of opportunity. The bonus from Weapon Synchronicity stacks with Weapon Focus and Greater Weapon Focus, if applicable. : At 8th level, the Sivatar gains further combat prowess and is able to make an additional strike with each off-hand weapon as per the Improved Multiweapon Fighting feat. : At 10th level, the Sivatar becomes a mortal extension of her deity's power. She no longer takes penalties on her ability scores for aging, and can not be magically aged. She is forevermore treated as an outsider with the native subtype, and all weapons wielded by the Sivatar become chaotic aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. She still needs to eat, drink and sleep, and she can still be brought back from the dead as if she was a member of her previous creature type. Spell-Like Abilities: See Table: The Sivatar. Caster level equals Sivatar's level + 6 ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:User Sulacu Category:Class Category:Prestige Class